The Chosen: Peter
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: A series of stories about what could have happened in the Marauders years at school.


**The Chosen: Peter  
By: Cassidy Rai  
**Rating: PG-13   
----------  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except the plot. The characters and place belongs to Rowling.  
----------   
Author's Notes: Okay, this story I was playing with a LONG time ago back in June. I was working on it while walking downtown. Just a warning, don't work on a story while walking downtown…. Especially not when there is a combination of trees and cute boys. I didn't walk into a tree… just came **very** close to it! But, as I said, this is just something I was playing with. I always notice an absence of Peter fics, so, here is one! Oh, and this might become a series of stories, if I decide to do the other characters, and what they saw as well.   
----------

Peter followed closely on the heels of his best friends. ***Well, ex-best friends really**.* he thought scornfully. So deep in thought, he missed a root and fell to the ground. 

"Get up you oaf!" A voice from behind him called. 

"Oh, lay off him Sirius." Another voice joined in, this one soothing. "Here Peter, let me help." A hand appeared in his face. 

"Thanks Lily." Peter said as she pulled him up. He felt his face blush at her touch and for once was glad that it was dark. 

***Stop it you!*** his mind yelled. ***Remember the plan!*** 

"What with the disturbance!" Another voice called out. 

"No doubt it's the Gryffindor's and clumsy Peter Pettigrew." Another one replied. 

"Shut it Malfoy!" Sirius yelled. 

Peter smirked. Sirius was such a terrible friend it would seem to most people, but he was always the first to stand up for him. He almost felt sorry for what was in Sirius's future. 

"Quiet down there!" The leader called out. "We must have absolute silence!" 

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." The group murmured. 

They started forward again. The 40 students walked in absolute silence, each wondering what would be reviled to them that night. 

Professor Dumbledore stopped. He turned to face the line of students. "I ask that you spread in a circle around the clearing. Far enough apart from each other so you aren't directly touching but close enough to grasp hands. Remember the order I assigned." The students' quickly did as he requested.

Peter found himself between Arabella Figg and Lily Evans. "Could I have the requested 8 forward please?" Dumbledore continued. 

Arabella stepped forwards, along with Sirius. They gripped hands as they approached Dumbledore in the center.

Also forward was Amos Diggory and Clair Anderson from Hufflepuff, Ivan McDouglas and Jenna O'Conner from Ravenclaw and Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Westcliff from Slytherin. 

Together they surrounded Dumbledore and gripped hands. They were the chosen 8, representatives from each of the four Houses of Hogwarts. 

Peter laughed scornfully at the fact that Lucius Malfoy was one of them. They were supposed to have the school's best interest in mind. He knew for a fact Malfoy had other plans. 

As if reading his thoughts, Lucius turned around and stared Peter in the eyes. Peter held the gaze steady, both unable to and not wanting to break it. 

Then Dumbledore began to speak. Lucius turned towards him, and Peter to a breath. "We are here for the help of the spirts, the stars, and the ancient magic to guide us. From this group of 40, 20 will be picked as the saviors of the planet. We all know of the terror that Lord Voldemort spreads across England." Many flinched at the name, Peter included, though he kicked himself for doing it. "It is beginning to spread elsewhere. So it is up to you to stop him." 

"You are the future." Dumbledore continued. "In 5 weeks you shall graduate from my care, and join the rest of the world in the battle for survival. You will no longer have Hogwarts as a safe haven. It will be up to you to create a new haven for yourself." He paused, turning slowly to look at everyone gathered. 

"20 shall be chosen. 20 shall not. 5 from each house shall leave here changed forever. 5 shall leave here hoping they were. I have around me the 8 representatives from each house. They represent you, and what you stand for." Peter tensed up. "Tonight each one of you shall have a glimpse of your past, present and future. Those chosen will know. For those who are not, shall not remember a thing." 

He paused once more. "Now, take hands with your neighbor. Tonight we are neither friend, nor enemy. Tonight we are all one." Peter swallowed. He shut his eyes as the spell began. 

He could not hear the words that the 8 in the middle spot, simply their voices. He didn't even recognize the words he spoke when his voice joined theirs. 

Suddenly everything was quiet. Peter opened his eyes. The forest, his schoolmates, Dumbledore, they were all gone. He was in a black room. He looked down and saw…. His mother. His mother was crying. 

"Please don't. Don't do it." She pleaded. A man stood above her. Peter gazed at them in awe. In her arms was a young boy. He looked maybe 4? Peter watched as the man drew out his wand. 

"No more." He whispered. He pointed to the boy. "Avada Kredava." There was a flash of green light, and the boy lay still on the ground. Peter's stomach gave a lurch. 

The woman wailed.

"Quiet," the man snapped. "or your other son will join him." The women nodded, and bite her lip to stop from crying out again. 

The man turned, and Peter saw a grin on his face. "Let that be a lesson to you. Do not cross me again woman." He turned back towards him. "Now beg your husband for forgiveness." 

Peter's mother knelt at his feet. "I'm sorry, I truly am." She murmured. 

Peter really felt like throwing up. That was his father. He had never met him before, but he knew what he'd done. No one had told him, but he had figured it out. He wasn't stupid. 

Peter felt a tear trickle down his face. "So that was my older brother." He whispered. He'd found pictures of him years ago, looked in a truck in the attic. Another baby, who was held by his smiling mothers tender arms. "Noel Christian Pettigrew" the back of the picture said. "1958 – 1962." Four years old when he's died of unknown causes. 

Peter couldn't stand to look at that man any longer. He closed his eyes tight, and the voices slowly faded. Only to be replaced by other ones. 

"Sirius, hold up!" the boy called out. 

"Hurry up James! We've got to get it set up!" Sirius replied turning around. 

James grabbed hold of his arm. "Wait, wrong way. Over here!" he pulled him left. 

"In here." A voice whispered. Together they opened the door. Sitting inside was Remus. 

"Good! You got the stuff." James asked, plopping down beside him. 

"Yup!" Remus grinned. "Now, what are we gonna do with this?" he asked. 

Sirius laughed. "We've got it all worked out." He bent close to Remus. 

Peter strained his ears, but couldn't here what was being said. But he knew. The 3 had pulled the prank on him just 5 days ago. Not a nice prank either. 

Peter scowled at the memory. ***It serves them right what is planned for them.*** he thought scornfully. He shook his head. 

The picture faded again. This time he was there. Standing right in front of him. And before the Peter he saw was…. Peter gasped. It was Lord Voldemort. _He _would be face to face with Lord Voldemort? This was looking bleak. The only time anyone stood in front of Lord Voldemort was when they were being promoted or demoted. And you didn't want to get demoted by Voldemort. Only once had Peter been faced with him, when he had chosen to follow him. He still shuddered at the memory. 

"Master," he heard himself say now. "I have excellent news." This shook Peter out of his thoughts, and he concentrated on what was being said. 

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort hissed. 

"The Potter's have made me their secret keeper. I know where they are!" Peter gasped as he heard himself say it. 

Could it be true? Would he be the one to deliver James and Lily to Lord Voldemort? He couldn't believe it. 

"Excellent Wormtail. That is great news indeed." Voldemort smiled. But it wasn't much of a smile. "You haven't become the great disappointment I feared you would." He said. 

Peter saw himself bow low before Voldemort. He noticed the others surrounding him as well. 

Peter took a step back from the circle of people. He was getting stuffy again. He couldn't tear his eyes away from himself bowing at Voldemort's feet. 

Peter tripped, and fell hard. But he didn't touch the ground. He was falling, falling into oblivion. 

He sat straight up. He was staring into the eyes of Dumbledore. He noticed people all around him. 

"Well Peter," Dumbledore said, "What did you see?" 

Peter searched his memory. "I saw nothing." He said simply. He couldn't remember anything. 

Dumbledore just nodded and handed him a leaf. "Chew this." He said before moving to the next person. Peter put it into his mouth and began to chew. A soothing sensation flowed through his body, He relaxed, and lay back down, falling into a dreamless sleep. 

When Peter awoke again, it was daylight. Dumbledore was watching over the group from a ledge. He stood up shakily, noticing that many people were doing it at the same time. 

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence, and everyone stopped moving.

"Last night you all participated in some highly advanced magic. So first I must say I am very proud of you all." He surveyed them. "I have the names of the 20 chosen. You also know who you are. No one else is to, not even your friends. Whether you are chosen or not, then you can consider being either blessed, or cursed. Whatever suits you best. Those not chosen will from this day forward continue down the same path with the same future. Those who are chosen begin a new path from this day forward. You cannot question others what they saw, nor can you tell them what you did." 

He stopped then. "The chosen shall be called forward one day soon. Until that day, take what you know and put it to good use, every one of you. Now join me as we return to Hogwarts. For all of you need rest." He stepped off the ledge and started down the pathway, leaving the others to fall into step behind him. 

Peter's mind was filled with questions. But he couldn't answer them. He watched the ground the entire way out of the forest. His future he knew already though. His life was the path of a Death Eater. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! Yes Yes... REVIEW!! I can take anything! 

Also, this is the first in a series of stories, each written from a different characters POV.   
  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



End file.
